User talk:MetallicKaiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Oingo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnet de Luz XXI (Talk) 17:15, December 9, 2009 Could you please Hey I know it funny to add some pictures like the one in Joseph Joestar profile but let try to keep it more serious --Bunnet de Luz XXI 19:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Not problem Hey thank you for all the edits and contributions and sorry for the hard time I give you with the Joseph profile, just got keep in lines somethings (Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC)) Jojo HELL YEAH YOU ARE! ONE PIECE IS AWESOME! AND SO IS JOJO! But don't forget about Hitman reborn...maybe you should help with that wiki too. I don't know anything about Hitman reborn ----------- No problem. I edit the wiki more out of a liking for the series in general, though to see fellow editors working alongside me gives me some spirit as well. Thanks for coming back, and I'll take further looks at any pages that need creating or editing. TriNiSette 01:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Addendum: With regards to more work for others to edit, do you think we should add pages that correspond to the chapters accordingly? It's a lot of work, but it helps the wiki get in more information as compared to micromanaging (which is usually what I find myself doing these days, as I am at college taking summer courses, one of which involves graphic novels and comic books and is more time-consuming than it sounds). The exhaustive list is found here. When I feel like giving the series another run through (I've already run through it once, and it took a while, but it was a good amount of time spent on something wonderful), I'll update accordingly. Thanks again. Renewal Hi! I'm always glad to meet another Jojo Fan :D. It is true that in the last year the wikia has grown and has become a source of information and that was thanks to all who participated.Personally I am quite happy with the content of it, although I regret not having as much time and dedication in the beginning. Your recent Message make me think about the state of disrepair of the encyclopedia... I was trying to contact Bunnet, unsuccessfully and unfortunately i don't know what happened to him. My idea was to have more administrators to enhance the quality of the encyclopedia, but it will not be possible at the moment. However, i have another idea in mind. We can improve the encyclopedia have greater contact between users. If we work together and discuss the improvements we can perform them even if they have the status "administrator". I write a blog:Bohemian King/Admin Council Team post about it. Please give it a read ;D. Bye! Bohemian King 02:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo, in order to spread the tab format to the other main characters (and antagonists, as pointed out by BohemianKing), could you tell me the source code for the tabs? I tried to type out some of it myself for Joseph to test it out, but it wouldn't show up in the preview. Did you create new articles and then link the tabs to them or was it more coding? Thanks! TriNiSette 01:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the editions on this wikia, you are doing a great job! thank you!